


Criminal - [Yandere!Levi x Reader AU]

by EdenRose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Yandere, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenRose/pseuds/EdenRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple murders have taken place in your city in a matter of months. What if, a rookie policewoman, caught the eye of the man who committed these crimes? What if, you don't return his feelings? Oh well, it's your funeral.</p><p>[Originally posted on Quotev- will be a lot darker since I can tag it.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is my first story on this website, and like all my other stories, it wont go straight into Yandere at first, I like the reader to get to know Levi before he goes bat-shit crazy. Enjoy! This story is also based on this song; Criminal - Framing Hanley

"Two people found dead in their home this morning at 1 pm on Monday. Cause of death is unknown. Suspected serial killer on the loose."

You sipped your coffee and sighed, another murder? Why hadn't the police caught the criminal yet? It shouldn't be that hard. He must have left fingerprints or something of the sort. Even a hair he forgot to vacuum. Or was the police squad that stupid? You didn't know. Letting out a soft sigh, you set your mug on the glass table with a 'clink'. 

It didn't matter to you anyways. You weren't on the case. Besides, this was your first day at a new job! Finally, after years of school and training, you had become a detective. Graduated at the top of your class, as a matter of fact. You were upset to leave your beloved school, but hey! You were finally going to get some action! 

Now, you weren't expecting a big case like the one on the news, maybe just a small drug bust or something of the sort. That sounded more up your alley than some huge murder case. You felt bad for whoever had to investigate THAT. Snapping yourself out of the trance of thought, you stood up and walked to your small room, grabbing some nice dress pants and a blouse. "This should do for today..." you mumbled, quickly changing. 

Standing in front of your body mirror, you flatted out the wrinkles in the pants with a smile. You were so excited! Maybe you could finally get out of this cruddy apartment at some point too! Your smile grew at the thought of it, and you put on your eyeliner with a large grin.

"Done!" you cried out, rushing to the door and grabbing your ID and keys, running out the door and into your car. "First day, here I come!"

You turned on your car, and the engine revved to life. After a few seconds of letting the car heat up, you pulled out of the apartment parking lot and onto the road, to your new job. 

Within minutes, you stood in front of a large building, about six stories tall. "Wow..." you whispered with wide eyes. Wait... this was no time to be gawking! You could gawk at the end of the day! Straightening yourself out, you walked inside with your head high. 

You were greeted with a lady that obviously didn't want to be here. She sat at the front desk, tapping on her keyboard. "Yes?" she asked sharply, not even bothering to glance up at you. With a gulp, you tried to forge the friendliest smile you could. "Hello! I am (Name) (Last Name)-- here for my first day." she ignored you and tapped some more. Within a few seconds, she finally replied, "Hm. Okay, (Name)... lucky you. You get to report to the sixth floor already. Wonder what's so special about you. Room 148, the Captain of your squad is waiting for you." the lady shooed you away.

How rude! You walked away with a scoff. So far, not so good for your first day. You stood in front of the elevator and pushed the up button, quickly entering when the large metal doors opened. Two other people were in there, one looked pissed, and the other looked overly happy. 

"What floor ya' going to, hun?" the overly happy one asked. You gave her a hesitant smile and said softly, "Floor six..."

Her face twisted into a confused expression, "Weird! We're going there too! Haven't see ya' around here before. Are ya' new?" you nodded, "Yes."

The lady inspected you, "You don't look that special. Usually newbies report to the second floor for the crappy, boring cases." she paused, "Oh well! I`m Hanji! This cranky woman next to me is Mikasa. Her other friends are up on the sixth floor as well. She's just mad that her and her little crush weren't put on the same case. Isn't that right?" you glanced over at the black-haired female, and she just replied with a 'hmph.'

Hanji shrugged, "Oh well! What's your name?"

"(Name). It's a pleasure to meet you." you felt a bit relieved, not everyone was that cranky. You looked over your shoulder at the door and saw that you were on your floor. With a beep, the doors opened. You walked out, taking a deep breath. "Room 148..." and without a word to the two you just met, you made your way to the Captains office. 

"Excuse me?" you asked, knocking on the door lightly. 

"Come in."

The oak door opened with a creak to reveal a large man with blonde hair and fairly large eyebrows. "Hello." you squeaked out, "I`m (Name) (Last Name), here for my first day."

The Captain nodded and motioned you to sit in front of his desk. "Erwin Smith." he said, motioning to his name plate on the desk. You didn't budge. What if your Captain hated you? Erwin cracked a small smile at you, "Don't be so nervous."

You nodded meekly, gulping. "Yes, sir."

Erwin's glance went to a stack of papers and files. He grabbed the file on top of the stack, "I know it's your first day... but I`ve heard remarkable things about you. I hope you know, (Name), the case I`m about to put you on is dangerous, and you must tread lightly." what case was it? You didn't dare open anything until he was done talking. 

He let out a sigh, "And, might I add... the people up here, other detectives? They are a bit... special. They are basically prodigies in what they do, so expect them to treat you a bit cruelly at first. They worked hard to get to where they are today. Depending on the person, they're either a genius, or extremely strong and fight inhumanly." Greaaatt.. "They will have high expectations for you, don't fail me or them. Take a look at the case."

He handed you the file and you opened it quickly, revealing the details. 

"The... the murder case I saw on the news?" you said with a gasp, not this! "No suspect? Wha... TWENTY MURDERS?! How has he not been caught?!"

Erwin grimaced, "(Name), not even our smartest detective can figure this out... you're our last hope. You will be on the case with Eren Yeager. Your office is room 150. Eren's office is right next to yours, 151. Good luck, (Name). Eren will fill you in on the details and you two can take it from there. You are dismissed."

You stood up, walking out of the room with the file. 

What just happened?


	2. How Does This Detective Thing Work?

"Eren Yeager?" you asked, knocking on his door.

"Oh! Come in!" you heard a voice say, and once more, you opened another door into an office. 

"You must be (Name)." Eren said, standing up and walking over to you, "I`m Eren as you know. It's a pleasure." he took your hand and firmly shook it. With a soft smile, you returned the handshake, "Likewise."

He motioned for you to sit in front of his desk, and you complied, "So, it seems like starting today I`m your partner, huh?" you asked, placing the file on his desk. Eren nodded, "Yep! These damned murders have been really leaving us in well... a pickle. Our Captain has told us you graduated with flying colors." he paused, "I`m sure you've seen recently that another two people were murdered. Their names were Julie Armstrong and David Armstrong. Just recently married. 24 and 26 years old, no children yet. I`ve already asked Julie's parent's who she hung out with the most, and they gave the name of Kiana Bussa. We need to head to her apartment and ask her some questions to see if we can get a lead and how those two enraged our killer."

Standing up, you gave a quick nod and said, "well, what are we waiting for? Let's go. I can set up my office later." Eren gave you a smile and stood up, "We can take my car, follow me."

In a few minutes, you and Eren sat awkwardly in his black Mustang. You wanted to make conversation, but you didn't know what to say! Suddenly, a thought came in mind.

"So, Eren... Captain Erwin said that everyone on the sixth floor are... prodigies? Do you mind telling me what that's all about?" Eren glanced at you for a moment before smirking, "Well, how do I put it?" he paused, humming in thought.

"For example, we have someone named Armin. He looks really timid and fragile, but in reality, he's a genius. Heard at the age of ten he was already doing college math. He can defuse a bomb in seconds. Try to fool him? Good luck because it wont work." Your eyes were as wide as the moon, "Wow..." you breathed out, "Who else? What is it you do?"

Eren thought for a few more moments, "I guess I`m just hard-headed and a bit strong. Mikasa though, she can probably win an entire war by herself, she's amazing. I`ve known her since we were children, and she's always been that way." 

You clapped your hands together, "Oh! I met Mikasa! She seemed pretty grumpy." Eren laughed, "Yeah, she's usually like that." you tapped your chin, "Some other woman was next to her. Hanji, was it? What's special about her?" You could FEEL the terror radiating off of Eren as you said that. He gulped, "Well... to put it simply... she's insane. She has a weird thing about learning why these criminals committed these crimes and how their minds work. I think she has a degree in neuropsychology or something like that. She's a genius as well... and she can fight really well."

You blinked, looking out the window, how were you going to keep up with everyone?! You heard Eren clear his throat, "So, what's so great about you, (Name)? Captain told me you just graduated and came up to our floor. Must be something real special about you to request you be transferred so quickly." he awaited your response. 

With a shrug, you sighed, "I.. I don't know. I`m pretty normal. I can't really fight, and I`m average with my brains. I don't know why he request I be on your floor... although, I`m pretty good at-" Eren slammed on the brakes suddenly, pulling over. "Sorry! You'll have to tel me later! Come on!" you looked out Eren's side of the window and gasped, "What the...?!"

A body sat in plain sight on the side of the road. You flew out of the car and to the deceased's side. "Call a bus!" you called out to Eren. You stood up, walking to the car and opening the back seat, pulling out a pair of rubber gloves. Returning to the body, you inspected it quickly, something white catching your eye. It looked like a note?

You carefully picked it up, reading the note. 

'It's getting really boring to watch as the dumb police scramble to find me. I see you also got a new detective (Name) (Last Name). It amuses me how you think she'll catch me.'

Wait... how did he find out your name so quickly?  
Who was this killer? 


End file.
